Time Will Come
by Mal4Inara
Summary: Set season six, interweaves several episodes together. Sam and Jack, second fan-fic I wrote.


TITLE: Time Will Come   
  
AUTHOR: Jo van Berkel   
  
RATING: G nothing to offend anyone  
  
SUMMARY: Season 6, set after Paradise Lost  
  
SPOILERS: Paradise Lost, Smoke and Mirrors, Metamorphosis, Disclosure, Forsaken, yep that's all  
  
ARCHIVE: YES just ask first  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the usual stuff. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; etc. etc.This story is for entertainment purposes only, no money exchanged hands, no copyright infringement intended. Previously unrecognised places and characters, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, either living to dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: This is only my second fanfic.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please, I would like to know what you think  
  
DATE: 27-4-03

"He's going to be fine," whispered a voice in Sam's ear. Sam looked up to see Janet smiling at her.

"I know he will be. Isn't he always?" whispered Sam as she tried to smile back, but could only manage a weak grin. She didn't wait for an answer, and turned back to look at Jack, sleeping in the infirmary bed. He had come back, near starvation, exhausted, wounded. The last 18 hours Jack had slept, and Sam had been sitting next to his bed, dozing sometimes, but most of the time, just looking at him."Look, he's been through a lot, all he needs now is time to recover and gain his strength back," Janet said, resting her hand on Sam's shoulder. "He is in surprisingly good shape. Give him a few weeks, he will be ready for duty again."Sam looked back at her friend with tears in her eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of," she said, "going back out there again, and discovering who knows what, and losing him again." Sam hung her head, afraid that she had revealed too much. Janet put her arm around Sam, and hugged her close.After a few minutes, Janet spoke,"I know this last month has been hard on you. You know you should be at home right now." Janet let go of Sam and looked at her.Sam just nodded. "I know, we are on downtime for the next week while General Hammond evaluates the Colonel's progress. But, I don't want to go home, I need to stay here, just for a little bit longer. You won't kick me out, will you?"Janet smiled, "Of course not, at least, not yet. But you do need to get some sleep, you'll look worse than the Colonel soon."A ghost of a smile flickered across Sam's face, before she turned back to stare at Jack. "I'll be fine, I am always, remember?""OK, well, you know where I am if you need me," said Janet with a final hug as she left the room.Sam just sat, looking at Jack. Her thoughts were so conflicting, racing around in her mind. While Jack was gone all she thought about was getting him back. But it hadn't been easy, it had taken a month to figure out where Jack and Maybourne had been sent to, and she had been feeling guilty it even happened in the first place. After all, Maybourne had overpowered her, she should have been more alert. The rescue had been straight forward, and now here he was, back in   
the SGC, back with her, yet not. Sam sighed, and leant back in her chair."Major?" a voice spoke behind her. Sam turned to see General Hammond standing there, with a questioning look on his face. "I thought I ordered you to go home some hours ago," he said.Sam jumped up quickly, smoothing her clothes, trying to look more presentable. "Sorry sir, I was just checking on the Colonel, sir.""Major, I know you haven't just got here. There was a reason for ordering downtime, you obviously need that time," Hammond said, as his keen gaze took in Sam's appearance, noting how tired and exhausted she looked."Sorry, sir, I promise to leave very soon, I just wanted to see how the Colonel was." said Sam, somewhat sheepishly. She knew this wasn't a good enough excuse for disobeying the General, but he didn't seem to be too concerned about it. One thing Sam did know, she didn't want to leave Jack's side."Right, Major, I am going to talk to Dr Fraiser, and I want to find you to go home in the next 30 minutes, that is an order," stated Hammond, knowing that though Sam wanted to stay she would obey a direct order."Yes sir," replied Sam, realising that she would have to leave, even though she didn't want to. She turned back to look at Jack, still sound asleep.With a nod, General Hammond left, and made his way to Dr Fraiser's office. As he entered, Janet was sitting at her desk, deep in thought. She looked up, and asked, "Sir, can I help you?" as she stood up."Yes, Doctor, you can," replied Hammond, "Did you realise that Major Carter hasn't left the SGC?""Sorry, sir, I knew. I was just allowing Sam a little time with the Colonel.""In the future, please make sure that Major Carter leaves. She is exhausted, and needs the downtime." Hammond said with a stern look on his face."Yes sir, I will, sir," Janet said, feeling like a scolded child. It wasn't   
often that the General made demands of her."Ok, Doctor, now what are we going to do about the two of them?" said Hammond, with a smile on his face, as he watched the doctor's face change."Sorry, sir, what do you mean?""Doctor, I'm not blind, and I know you aren't either.""Sir, I'm not sure what you mean. I take it you have a suggestion?" replied Janet, more candidly than she wanted."Yes Doctor, I do. During the past month I have noticed how hard Major Carter worked to find a solution to the problem of where Colonel O'Neill and Maybourne were. I've also noticed how well Jonas has fitted in to SG1. I am afraid that this last incident has been difficult for Major Carter, and I feel that certain feelings will not be suppressed for much longer. I do not want our flagship team to be broken up for any reason, so I have taken the liberty of making an   
appointment to talk to the President tomorrow about a certain regulation that we all wish could be altered. I am quietly confident that the President will agree with my suggestion of allowing relationships between officers in the same chain of command, within the SGC only of course. The President realises that our officers face unusual danger and threats, and that our teams work together very   
closely.""So, it seems likely that Jack and Sam can be together?" asked Janet, with a huge grin on her face."Yes Doctor, that is exactly what I am saying," replied Hammond, with a smile on his face."YES!!" shouted Janet, punching her fist in the air. "Oops, sorry sir, couldn't resist that," she said as she remembered who was standing beside her."I know, Doctor, I feel the same. Now, we need to make sure that Major Carter gets some rest, will you please make sure she goes home. Doctor, it would be premature to say anything to them in case the President doesn't agree with me.""I agree, sir," said Janet, "but when do you plan on telling them?"Hammond chuckled, "I'm sure that I will be getting a visit from Major Carter soon, and I plan on announcing the President's decision then, only if it is favourable of course.""Actually sir, I wouldn't be so sure that you will get a visit from Major Carter. Sam is very good at hiding how she feels, and though this has been a difficult time for her, I'm not so sure she is ready to declare her feelings about Colonel O'Neill to you. What will happen if she doesn't come to you?""Doctor, we will cross that bridge once we know the outcome.""Yes, sir," replied Janet."Now, please make sure that Major Carter leaves within the next 30 minutes.""Yes, sir, I will." General Hammond left Janet's office, and Janet sank into the nearest chair. Now that had been a very interesting conversation. She knew that the General had the best interests of his officers in mind, but for a while there, she had been a little afraid of what the General was going to say to her. At least by tomorrow they would know if there were to be any changes to the regulations. She would give Sam a few more minutes and then take her home. With a chuckle, she turned back to the paperwork on her desk, and taking the closest file, started making a few notations.Janet checked the time, and realised that 40 minutes had passed since the General had left. "Better get Sam," she mumbled, as she stood and stretched her arms up. She gathered her thoughts, and went along to where Sam was still sitting beside Jack's bed, her hands grasping his right hand, and her head resting on top."Sam, honey, it's time to go," said Janet as she gently shook Sam. "The General wants me to take you home so that is what we are going to do.""OK, Janet," said Sam, knowing that she had to leave, "I'll just say goodbye, and we can go." Sam leant over and kissed Jack on the forehead, and stood up. With one last glance back, she left with Janet, vowing to return early the next morning.The sun was shining brightly through the window when Sam woke up the next morning. She turned over to check the time, and was surprised to see it was after 0900 hrs. With a groan, she sat up and headed into the bathroom. While in the shower her mind went back over what Janet had said to her last night. It had been late by the time they got to Sam's home, and though she didn't want to admit it, Sam was tired, and looking forward to her bed."OK honey, make sure you go straight to bed now, doctor's orders," said Janet with a twinkle in her eye."That won't be a problem, I want to be back on base early tomorrow, so I know I need to go to bed.""Not too early, mind, otherwise I will have the General on my case again," Janet said with a shrug of her shoulders."Janet, what has the General been saying to you?" asked Sam, her curiousity aroused."Ah, Sam, the usual, wanting me to make sure that you got home," replied Janet, trying to not to say too much."Janet, there is something you're not telling me, isn't there? Is it the  
Colonel, is there something wrong that you won't tell me?""Sam, Jack is going to be fine, remember I have already told you that.""Well, then, what aren't you telling me? I know you too well Janet, you are hiding something from me."Janet came to a decision, she knew she couldn't say too much, after all, the General's plan might not work. So she tried to reassure Sam without giving too much away. "Honey, you will have trust me, there is something that does effect you, but I can't tell you just yet. Maybe tomorrow I can tell you, but for now, just trust me, ok?""Janet, you know how I hate secrets, at least tell me, is it good or bad?" asked Sam."I can't really say Sam, I'm afraid I have already said too much.""Janet, please tell me," pleaded Sam, trying to convince her friend by doing her best puppy-dog-face."Sorry, Sam, I had better be going, I will see you in the morning, no earlier than 0800 hours, do you hear me?" Janet said with a smile."OK Janet, I will see you then, and you had better tell me what is going on," Sam said as she got out of the car. She waved goodbye to Janet, who waved back, and drove off. Sam let herself into her home, and crawled into bed. Sleep was something she was lacking, and it was only a short time until she fell into a deep sleep.Now as she got dressed, Sam couldn't help thinking about what Janet was hiding from her. Well, she thought, I will find out soon enough. Time to go to the base and see how Jack, no, the Colonel, was doing. There she was again, thinking of him as Jack, one of these days she was going to slip up and call him by the wrong name. Must still be tired still.Sam left her home, and headed to the base. It was after 1000 hrs by the time she signed in, the latest that she could remember for a long time. She headed straight for the infirmary, eager to see how the Colonel was. As she entered his room, she was surprised to see him sitting up in bed. Damn, Sam thought, why didn't I wake up earlier, I could have been here when he woke up. She went over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside the bed. She reached out and touched one of Jack's hands. "How are you, sir? You look better than yesterday," Sam said."I'm fine, Carter, really fine. In fact, I would love to get out of this bed, but that Doctor won't let me," said Jack, with a grin on his face. "Say, you are a friend of hers, how about you get her to let me out?""Sorry, sir, I don't have that much influence with Janet, besides, I think she is probably right. You should stay in bed, that wound will take a while to heal.""Aw, Carter, you're sure you can't help spring me from here? I'm getting really bored already.""Sorry, sir, you will have to stay here. But, I can stay and keep you company," Sam said."Sure, Carter. So, how about you tell me what is new around here, I've missed out on a month or so of gossip, anything to tell me?" asked Jack, knowing that Sam had no time for those who gossiped."Actually, sir, I wouldn't know, I have been busy. Perhaps you could ask Jonas that, he seems to know what is happening on the base.""OK, say, where are Jonas and Teal'c, they haven't been in to see me," asked Jack."Sir, I don't know, I only just got back on base, and came to see you first.""Carter, are you telling me you slept in? Cos it is after 1000 hrs, and you are usually here well before anyone else." Sam smiled, "I have been busy, and well, last night, when I went to bed, I forgot to set the alarm. So, yes, I slept in."Jack laughed and then smiled back at Sam. "Good to know you slip up sometimes, Carter," he said jokingly."Actually, sir, I feel like I have slipped up too many times lately. I'm so sorry for letting Maybourne get my Zat, I know I was careless and I wouldn't blame you if you were angry with me," Sam said, anxious to know what Jack was thinking. She still felt guilty that it had even happened in the first place."Carter, I'm not angry with you, I should never have trusted that little weasel in the first place. If it's anyone's fault, which it's not, it would be mine, I decided to dive in after Maybourne. You know, I didn't think about anything except not letting Maybourne get away. So, put away that guilt I know you are carrying around, it wasn't your fault. Look, I'm back, and I assume it was you that got me back, like always?""Yes, sir, I found you and Maybourne, but it took me too long to do it. Do you know where you were?" asked Sam, aware that Jack had slept most of the time since the rescue."Someone said it was the moon, that huge moon we saw when we first arrived.""Sir, it wasn't until I saw a photo of the device that Maybourne had, that I realised where you had to be. On the device was two circles, a smaller one next to the bigger one, and it just clicked, that the circles were the planet and moon. From there it was a matter of contacting the Tok'ra, who rescued you.""At least you found me, you know, I didn't give up hope, I knew you would be working to get me back," said Jack, as he reached out to hold Sam's hand, "I knew you wouldn't give up on me."Sam smiled, and nodded. "I wasn't going to leave you with Maybourne, sir, I'm just sorry it took so long.""Ah, Carter, all is forgiven, not that there was anything to forgive anyway. So," said Jack, steering the conversation in a different direction, "where do you think Jonas and Teal'c are? I've missed them, yes, even Jonas. Any ideas?""Sorry, sir, I don't know, would you like me to find out for you?" asked Sam, hoping he would say "no", so she could stay with him.Jack looked at her, and smiled, "Nah, stay here with me, I'm sure they will be along sometime soon. So, what else is new?" Sam relaxed a bit, and proceeded to tell Jack what had been happening around the base for the time he had been away.After a short time, Janet came in to check up on Jack. "Sam, I didn't see you come in," said Janet in surprise. "How long have you been here?""Not long, about half an hour," replied Sam, with a smile on her face. "I slept in.""Well, you obviously needed it. So, Colonel, how you feeling now?" asked Janet."I'm fine, when you gonna let me out of here, doctor? I was getting a little bit bored in here, until Carter came along, that is.""Colonel, you know what I said earlier today, you need to rest, so it will be few days in here for you," said Janet, trying to think of a way to keep him occupied. "Say, Sam, you are on downtime for the next week, how about you keep the Colonel company, and keep him out of mischief? Or do you have some lab work that needs doing?""Actually, I have a stack of work to do, but I'll stay with the Colonel for now, that is, if you want me to, sir?""Sure, stay, if you're sure your doohickeys can wait," said Jack, hoping for a reaction."Yes, sir, my doohickeys can wait," grinned Sam, giving Jack the response he wanted. "After all, I am on downtime, the lab work can wait.""Great, Sam. Now, Colonel, remember what I said, no getting out of bed just yet. Ring the buzzer if you need anything. I'll be along later to check on you again." Janet left them alone, escaping before Sam could ask what was going on.Sam had been so obvious to her that she wanted to stay, that Janet couldn't resist trying to set them up. And it had worked, Sam was staying with Jack. Hopefully she would hear back from the General soon, she knew he had left at 0900 hrs for his appointment with the President, and expected to hear some news soon.Janet was sitting back in her office when the General came in. She looked up to see who had entered, and stood up when she saw it was the General. "Good morning, sir," she said."Morning, Doctor. How is our patient this morning?""The usual, sir, wanting to get out of bed when he isn't ready yet. I've got Sam sitting with him. And she didn't come in until 1000 hrs, sir," said Janet."Thank you, Doctor, for making sure that Major Carter got home last night," General Hammond said. "Doctor, I feel I owe you an apology. Last night I was a bit harsh with both you and Major Carter. I have been a bit distracted lately, and I am sorry if you felt intimidated by my manner. Please accept my apology.""Sir, there is no need to apologise. So, sir, may I ask how your meeting went?" asked Janet, pleased to have an opportunity to ask."Not as well as I had hoped I'm afraid, Doctor," said Hammond shaking his head. "I'm sorry to say that the President didn't see it my way. Despite all that SG1 have done for the planet, in particular Colonel O'Neill, and Major Carter, the President feels that to allow fratenization between them would be showing favouritism.""I'm sorry to hear that, sir, is there any chance of changing the President's mind?" asked Janet."No, Doctor, not at this moment in time. The President did say that if it was his decision only then my request would have been granted. Reading between the lines, I would say that Senator Kinsey is stirring up trouble again.""I know that the Senator doesn't like Colonel O'Neill," said Janet. "What have you heard, sir?""This is for your ears only, Doctor," said Hammond, as he stepped closer to Janet. "Apparently Senator Kinsey knows that we had Maybourne here, and is trying to use that piece of information to discredit the SGC.""Sir, after SG1 found his would-be assasin, I thought the Senator had backed down from his pursuit of the closure of the SGC. At least, that is the impression I had," said Janet."Doctor, that is the impression we were supposed to see. It seems that the Senator will not stop until he closes the SGC down for good. I have sent Jonas Quinn and Teal'c to see what information they can find about the Senator's plans. They did a good job of helping to clear Colonel O'Neill, I am confident they will find valuable information we will be able to use.""So, sir, there is nothing else to be done," said Janet. "Sir, do you feel if Senator Kinsey was out of the picture, that the President would have granted your request?""Yes, Doctor, I feel the President would have. Until such a time as the Senator is no longer attacking the SGC, the President's hands are tied.""One slight problem, sir, Sam knows that something is up. She noticed I was distracted last night. I haven't told her any details, though I know she will be wanting to quiz me. At the moment, she is with the Colonel, and I don't think she will be leaving him anytime soon.""Doctor, what do you propose to say then? Telling Major Carter my plan would not be wise.""Sir, I will think of something," said Janet."Doctor, I leave the matter in your hands. Please make sure that Major Carter doesn't suspect what we are trying to do.""Yes, sir, you can trust me," said Janet."Doctor, I already know that, otherwise we would not be having this  
conversation. I will let you know further information when I can.""Thank you, sir.""Til then, Doctor," said Hammond as he left the office. Janet slumped down in her chair, wondering just what she was going to say to Sam. Janet shook her head, better start thinking about what I can say that Sam will believe. She may be preoccupied, but she will want to quiz me very soon. I'll have to make it good. With that thought, Janet started going over her options.Sam sat beside Jack's bed, both of them silent, thinking. Jack, because he was tired, though wasn't going to admit that to anyone, let alone Sam. Sam, because she was trying to think of something witty to say. Just then there was a loud growl, coming from Sam's stomach. Jack turned to look at her, smiling, and she grinned back."Must be lunchtime, sir, at least my stomach thinks so," said Sam."Tell me, Carter, when did you last eat?" Jack asked, knowing that when Sam was distracted, food was not important to her."Um, sir, yesterday I had a snack," said Sam sheepishly. "I slept in this  
morning, and well, I've been kinda busy lately.""Right, Carter, off you go and have a decent meal. I'll still be here when you came back," said Jack, "and if there is any Jell-O, how about bringing some back to me? Wonder where my lunch is?""Yes, sir, I will. It's past 1300 hrs, would you like to me find your meal for you?""Sure, Carter, that would be great. Service here is terrible, remind me not to stay here again," Jack said, with a grin."Yes, sir, I'll make a note of that." As they sat there, grinning at each other, Janet came in, to check on Jack, and to see if Sam was still there. Not that she expected Jack to be alone, knowing Sam, she would stay there for the rest of the day."Ah, Janet, got a question for you. Where is my food?" asked Jack."Sorry, Colonel, I'll find it for you, shall I?" asked Janet."Sure, Doc, that would be great. You know me, need to keep my strength up," replied Jack, with a wink to Sam."Fine, I'll just check a few things, then you can eat. Sam, why don't you go get something as well. The Colonel won't be going anywhere.""Sure, Janet, I was just about to go. Colonel, I'll be back soon, and, I'll see what I can do, about that other matter we were discussing," said Sam, with a wink back at Jack."Fine, Carter, take your time, just not too much, I'll be waiting," said Jack.Sam just smiled, and left the room. Janet busied herself with checking Jack over, and after a few minutes was satisfied with what she saw. "Now, Colonel, I want you to stay in bed for the rest of today, and maybe tomorrow you can get up, that is if do what I say.""Doc, of course I will, you know me, always follow your orders. So, do I get my lunch now?""Sure, Colonel, be back soon," said Janet, as she left the room. Jack sighed, and leant back on the bed. He was tired, and really wanted to rest, but another part of him wanted Sam to come back to talk to him. She had a knack of making time speed up for him, without her there beside him, every minute felt like an hour. Oops, there I go again, thinking of her as Sam, must stop that. Suppose I should try to rest for a while, at least until lunch. Speaking of which, here's Janet back already, that was quick."Here you are, Colonel, hope you enjoy it," said Janet as she put the tray down, and left him to it. Jack picked over the food, none of it was very appealing, but he knew he had to eat. He ate a sandwich, then pushed the tray aside. He leant back again, and closed his eyes, I'll just rest for a minute, til Sam, no, Carter, comes back.When Sam came back, after a hasty lunch, it was to find Jack sound asleep. She put the Jell-O she had found beside his bed, and left to find Janet. Now I can find out what is going on, then I'll come back to sit with Jack, no, no, the Colonel.Janet was sitting at her desk, comtemplating her own lunch when Sam came in."OK, Jan, spill the beans. What's up?"Janet sighed, and decided to go with Plan B, to explain where Teal'c and Jonas were, and hope that Sam was happy with that. "Well, I have heard that Senator Kinsey is still hell-bent on closing the SGC, and I didn't want to worry you about it.""Is that it? I don't believe you Janet, besides, where did you get your information from?""Sam, I was talking to the General this morning, and he told me.""Why would the General talk to you about Kinsey?""Actually, I asked where Jonas was, and that's when the General told me that Jonas and Teal'c are trying to dig up some dirt on the Senator. Despite what the SGC has done for him, the Senator is still out to get us. So Jonas and Teal'c are investigating for the General," said Janet, with her fingers crossed behind her back."Oh, well, that explains where they are. Though I don't know what they expect to find. I'm surprised the General sent them out after information. The Colonel has been asking after them, and I had no idea where they were. So, when are they due back?""Sorry, Sam, no idea. Um, it's probably not a good idea to tell the Colonel where they are. I'll leave it up to you what to say to him.""Thanks, Jan," said Sam sarcastically, "Just what should I say to him? Teal'c and Jonas aren't here, and I can't tell you where they are?""Sam, you know how to handle the Colonel better than I do," Janet said, with a sideways glance at Sam, "besides, I thought you wanted to spend some time with him, so why are you still in here?""He's sleeping, and I wanted to talk to you. Anyway, you obviously aren't going to tell me anything else, so I'll go back.""Sure, Sam, I'll be in later to check him again. Just remember he is not to get out of that bed.""Yeah, Jan, I'll see you later," said Sam as she left Janet's office. Sam   
wandered back to Jack's bedside, and sat down, looking at Jack, still sound asleep. Within a few minutes her eyelids grew heavy, and leaning on her hands which were resting on his bed, she fell asleep.That evening Teal'c and Jonas entered the base, and went straight to General Hammond's office."Ah, what do you have for me?" asked the General."Sir, we have learnt that there is to be a meeting soon, and that the Senator is determined to bring the SGC down," reported Jonas."Yes, Jonas, there is to be a meeting with several ambassadors, though it has not been scheduled yet. Did you learn anything specific?" asked Hammond."Indeed, we did not," replied Teal'c. "The information was vague, and not helpful.""Thank you, gentlemen, now may I suggest that you visit Colonel O'Neill, he has been asking after you. Please do not reveal where you have been.""You can count on us, sir, we won't say anything we shouldn't," said Jonas, as Teal'c dipped his head."Thank you, dismissed."Teal'c and Jonas left Hammond's office, and went to the infirmary. As Jonas entered he saw Jack sitting up in his bed, staring at Sam, who was still asleep in her chair, leaning on the bed. Jonas turned around and whispered to Teal'c, "Maybe we should come back later?""I believe that MajorCarter is stirring, we shall stay."Sam woke up and rubbed her aching shoulders. She stretched and looked around to see three pairs of eyes on her. "Hi guys.""Hi, Sam, had a good sleep?" asked Jonas."No, not really. Sir, how long have I been asleep?" Sam asked Jack, knowing it had to have been hours by the way she was aching."Approximately 6 hours, 20 minutes, and 10 seconds, give or take a little," said Jack with a grin."That time is a bit too exact, sir, what have you been doing, watching me sleep?" asked Sam, not sure if she really wanted to know.For once Jack looked lost for words. Teal'c came to his rescue. "MajorCarter, when we entered the room O'Neill was indeed watching you as you slept.""Gee thanks, T, I'm sure Carter really needed to know that," said Jack,  
embarrassed to be caught out. "Anyway, where have you guys been? I've been stuck here for ages, and you haven't been to visit.""Sorry, Colonel," said Jonas, "We've had an assignment to complete for the General. Hey, we are here now, how are you doing?""Fine, apart from being bored. The company round here hasn't been that great," Jack said with a sideways grin at Sam."Sir, thanks a lot," said Sam with a grin, she knew that Jack was trying to divert attention from himself. "I'll just leave, shall I, sir?""No, Carter, don't go, I didn't mean it," Jack said, shaking his head, only to grab his head with the sudden pain. "Oops, remind me not to do that again, guys. My head just started pounding again.""Do you want me to get Janet, sir," asked Sam, concerned."No, Carter, I'm fine, that doctor friend of yours would probably decide to stick me with a needle or two. Honestly, I'm fine," Jack said, looking at Sam, who was looking doubtful."OK, sir," Sam replied. "Um, sir, I just need to go somewhere, be back soon.""Sure, Carter, just make sure you do," Jack said, as Sam left the room. "OK, guys, spill the beans, where have you been?""O'Neill, JonasQuinn has already explained. We do not need to say anymore.""Come on, T, you can tell me," pleaded Jack."O'Neill, that is all I will say," said Teal'c with an even more stoic face than was usual.Jack sighed, knowing that when Teal'c said that, that was indeed that. And, the chances of Jonas saying anything, were to put it mildly, zilch. Jonas had learnt early on not to go against Teal'c. Jack was sure he would find out sometime, he would just have to be patient, something that did not come easily."OK, then, what can you tell me?" Jack asked, crossing his arms. Jonas and Teal'c sat down beside his bed, and began to tell Jack the news of the base for the last month. Mainly it was Jonas doing the talking, getting carried away in places, with the occassional remark from Teal'c. When it came to describing how Sam had found him, Jonas was enthusiastically telling Jack, when Sam came back into the room. The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing between themselves, happy to be back together.Over the next few days Jack was allowed out of bed, and after 4 days was allowed home, to recover. The rest of SG1 were on downtime, so most days they were all at Jack's house, watching videos, and talking. After 3 weeks Jack was cleared for active duty.AUTHOR NOTE:: I am now jumping ahead in time, to after MetamorphosisSam was sitting on a bed in the infirmary, waiting for her all-clear from Janet. Because of what Nirrhti had done to Sam, the usual post-mission check was taking a lot longer. As Sam sat there, she was thinking about all that had happened. She had been so sure she was going to die, with so much left unsaid. Sam groaned as her head was filled with thoughts of Jack, thoughts she definitely shouldn't be having."Um, Carter, are you ok?" asked Jack as he came over to the bed."Yes, sir, I'm fine, just waiting for Janet.""OK, I was just wondering, I heard you groan, and thought something was wrong.""I'm fine, sir," said Sam, a bit embarrassed."Glad to hear it, Carter. So, how much longer do you think you will be?""Not long, Sir, Janet said she would be back at 1600 hrs, and it is just after that now.""Good," said Jack, as he stood with his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet as though he was nervous. "Um, Carter, can I ask you something?""Sure, sir," said Sam, a little puzzled by him, Jack was not the nervous type at all."When you are finished here, do you want to come back to my place for dinner? Won't be anything fancy, just pizza and beer. There's something I think we need to talk about."Sam hesitated for a moment, then smiled. "OK, sir, that sounds fine."Jack smiled back, the relief evident on his face, "OK, Carter, I'll just go do some, uh, paperwork or something, how about you come to my office when you are done, and I'll take you with me, home.""OK, sir, will be there as soon as I can.""No real hurry, Carter, just when you are ready," replied Jack, as he left the infirmary. He stopped, and sagged against the wall outside the infirmary, relieved that the first part of his plan was over. Jack had been thinking about how close to Sam had come to dying, and the regrets were so overwhelming, he had decided it was time to do something about the way he was feeling. Inviting Sam to dinner was a good start.Later that evening, Jack and Sam were sitting on the couch together, watching the comedy on the TV. They had enjoyed a relaxing meal, both of them feeling at ease with each other. Jack was starting to get nervous again though at the thought of what he wanted to say to Sam. The way she was going to react was something he couldn't predict totally, and not being in control was making him very nervous.As the programme finished, he turned the TV off, and looked at Sam. "Um, Carter, I suppose now is as good a time as any to talk," Jack said, as Sam looked at him. "There is something very important I need to say, so do you mind just listening to me?"Sam nodded, and smiled at Jack. "Sure, sir, go ahead.""OK, Carter, well, this has a lot to do with what happened on that planet today. Watching Eavnov die wasn't easy, and all I could think about was that you were next. That got me thinking even harder, Carter, not funny," said Jack as Sam grinned even more at him. "As I was saying, I was thinking, and, well, the regrets were flooding into my head. All I could think about was, that I was going to lose you, and, well, I hadn't told you how I really feel. Sam, I love you with all my heart, you are everything to me."Sam sat shocked for a moment, then smiled back at Jack, "You know, Jack, that is the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me. I love you too. When you were missing, I missed you so much, and I've wanted to tell you so many times, I just didn't have the courage."Jack smiled, and reached out for Sam. He pulled her onto his lap, and just hugged her as hard as he could. Sam looked up at him, and he leant down to kiss her, a long kiss."So, Jack, what now?" asked Sam. "You are still my commanding officer, and both our careers are important. I want to be with you, so very much, but the regs are still there.""Actually, Sam, I hadn't thought that far ahead. I do have an idea, I don't know how you will feel about this. I really want to be with you, but, well, there is still the Earth to save on a daily basis. Just knowing you love me, like I love you, is going to be hard. If, and this is a big if, we start something now, it will be against the regs, and that is not a good way to start a relationship."Sam nodded, "I agree with you, Jack, I don't want to start anything based on lying. So what do you suggest?""How about we make a promise to each other, that once this war is over, we will be together. Or if the regs are changed, whatever happens first. Til then, we continue the way we were, but without the regrets, with a promise of what is to come.""Jack, what you just said, it was lovely. So, you want to be sort of engaged-to-be-together, is that what you mean?""Yes, Sam, that's it. I want to be with you, but there is too much against us at the moment."Sam just smiled, and cuddled into Jack again. "So, do we get to do this again?""Um, Sam, I think I'll have to say no. This is too tempting for me, all I want to do is drag you off to my room.""Jack, you know that is what I want to, but I do agree, I want us to make the best start we can together, and the timing just isn't right now. So, having said that, I think I had better go home.""Sure thing, I'll drive you home, ok, cos your car is at the base still."Jack drove Sam home, and parked outside her home. He looked at her, and smiled. "No regrets?""No regrets, Jack, only that the timing sucks," Sam said as she smiled back."Hey, that sounds like something I would say," Jack said with a grin. "So, we keep this between ourselves for now, ok?""Sure. I'll see you tomorrow at the base, I'll get a cab in the morning, ok, I don't think we should arrive at base together, the grapevine would go into overtime.""Sure thing, and Sam," said Jack, a bit hesitantly, "Thank you for tonight. Your promise is on my heart.""Thank you, Jack, for your promise. Now, I'm going before we do something we will regret."Sam went into her home with a wave, and Jack headed to his home, with a huge grin on his face. He had something to look forward to now, a chance to be with Sam. Now which is easier, save the world for once and all, or change the regs? Yep, the regs. He thought as he drove.AUTHOR NOTE: now I'm jumping to after DisclosureGeneral Hammond was sitting his office, when a knock came on the door. "Come," he said, looking up to see Colonel Jack O'Neill enter.  
"Colonel, what can I do for you?" he asked."Um, sir, I have something to ask, off the record if we can."Hammond thought for a minute, then smiled at Jack. "Sure, Jack, take a seat, and tell me what is on your mind.""Um, sir, I was wondering if I could suggest something, something that is very important to me. I was wondering if it would be possible to change a regulation or two.""And, I assume you have one or two in mind?" asked Hammond, thinking to himself, bet I know what he wants to change."OK, sir, I just want to assure that nothing has happened before I say this. Major Carter doesn't know I am here, so this is just me asking, ok?" asked Jack. Hammond nodded, and Jack continued,"Right, well, a short time ago, Major Carter and myself, well, we declared our feelings to each other. We love each other, and want to be together, but we know we can't the way things are now. We have promised to wait for each other, but, honestly, I don't know that I can wait for too much longer. Sir, is there any chance of changing the regs?""Well, Jack, this doesn't come as a surprise to me, you know. In fact, after your time missing with Maybourne, I approached the President on your behalf myself. It was obvious to me, and others, that Major Carter was struggling with her feelings for you. Unfortunately, the President turned my request down, though I am sure he would have agreed except for a certain Senator. You do realise that the President has a lot of respect for SG1.""So, Kinsey strikes again, sir. Kinda makes me wish he had died, then maybe things could be different.""Well, I do have some encouraging news about the ambassadors meeting I just returned from. Senator Kinsey tried to discredit the SGC yet again, but Thor paid us a visit. He was able to silence the doubts of some of the ambassadors, and as a result, they are all backing the SGC, and in particular, SG1. On the strength of what happened at this meeting, I am sure I can change the President's mind, that is, if you want me to," said Hammond with a smile at Jack."So, Kinsey is out of the picture, at least for now. Yes, sir, I would like you to approach the President. Do you think he will say yes?""Jack, I have every confidence in the President. Senator Kinsey has lost some of the power he had, and I'm sure the President will be understanding. Now, Jack, you will have to give me a few days to set up a meeting. I will get back to you as soon as I can.""Thank you, sir, for everything. Just don't leave me on tenderhooks for too long."Hammond smiled at the mental picture forming in his head, and dismissed Jack, who left the office with a grin on his face. Hammond soon had a meeting set up for 3 days time. When he returned from the meeting it was to find Jack sitting in a chair in his office, waiting for the General."Sir," Jack said as he stood up. "How did your meeting go, sir?""Actually, Colonel, not quite as I would have liked. The President has declined to change the regs at this time. Before you say anything, Colonel, he has agreed to review his decision, but only when Senator Kinsey is no longer a threat to the SGC.""So, once Kinsey is gone, sir, the President will approve certain changes. Now, I am really, really sorry that he didn't die.""Colonel, be careful what you say," warned Hammond. He sighed, "Sorry, son, I tried my hardest for you and Major Carter. In the meantime, do I have your assurance that nothing will happen between you. I would really be disappointed if I had to bring either of you up on charges.""Sir, we will be on our best behaviour. Off-the-record, we both agree a relationship cannot be built on lies, and going behind your back is not something we will do, sir. We have discussed this, and feel that we can function as before, sir.""I am glad to hear that, Colonel. Now, I have other work, so if there is  
nothing else.""No, sir. Thank you, sir, for all you are doing," said Jack, as Hammond dismissed him, and he left the office, heading for Sam's lab. Jack reached her lab, and stood in the doorway, watching Sam work. After a few minutes, Sam looked up to see him watching her, and smiled. "How long have you been there, sir?" she asked."Not long, Carter. So, making any progress on that doohickey?""Actually, sir, not a lot.""Fine, Carter, fine. I've got something to tell you, and I want to say it now, ok?""OK, sir.""Now, I know we didn't talk about this, but I went to the General, and asked to have the regs changed. Before you get your hopes up, yes, he did go to the President, but the President said no. Something about Senator Kinsey already stirring up trouble, and the President doesn't want to add fuel to the fire.""Sir, I had no idea you were trying to change the regs. So, this leaves us still in the same spot, doesn't it?""Sorry, Sam, we will just have to live with our promises. Are you OK with that?""Yes, Jack, I am. Thank you for all you have been doing for us. Now, how about you let me get back to work, before someone walks in and gets the wrong idea," said Sam with a smile."Sure thing, I'll see you later, ok?""Sure, sir."Jack left Sam's lab with a grin on his face, knowing that things between him and Sam were the best they could be for now, and until the situation changed, one way or another, their promises would be enough. The time would come, and when it did, things would be perfect.THE END.........Ok, now I can say why I wrote this story, I have based this on the secret smile Sam gave in Forsaken, when she was asked if she had anyone special, and she replied, "Nothing I'd care to discuss"Sounds a bit crazy, doesn't it?? I have tried to be clever, and weave my story around a few episodes. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
